


Day 2: Masculinity

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Sorry these will be short, just kinda adding my own personal feelings with it and keeping them light.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Day 2: Masculinity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these will be short, just kinda adding my own personal feelings with it and keeping them light.

Keith stared at the clothing rack for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out what to buy for himself. Shiro explicitly told him to not come home until he's bought himself some clothes he likes, and he could never say no to Shiro, and he did have some nice things in his cart to bring home. 

But this damn miniskirt kept catching his eye.

He hadn't been out for long, and barely had the courage to tell Shiro that he was a male and felt like a male for years now. Keith hadn't expected Shiro to wrap him up in a big hug and tell him that he still loved him no matter what. 

Lately he had been feeling more brave in buying himself clothes, getting a more masculine wardrobe had been on his list, but he never bought much of anything. Just one thing at a time. Lance had told Shiro about it, and his boyfriend told him to go spoil himself and get what he wanted.

Like this miniskirt.

It was black leather with red accents, and just the kind of thing Keith had been too nervous to wear before. Now that he wasn't hiding from himself, clothes looked less intimidating. So, he picked up the skirt, checked its size, and put it in the cart. Keith smiled to himself, proudly walking to the checkout counter with his new threads.


End file.
